Consequences
by Mertz
Summary: Sequel to Masquerade - make sure to read Masquerade first before reading this story.


This is a sequel to Masquerade, please read that one before this one. Enjoy!

* * *

After they manage to calm down Romelle wipes her eyes, "So now what are we going to do?"

Allura sits up in bed more, "I don't know…I imagine I'm going to get the silent treatment from Keith. That is his standard response when he is angry with me for something."

Romelle sighs, "Sven isn't much better and we are going home today. I'm sure he will make me suffer the whole way by not talking to me either."

Allura looks over at her, "There is safety in numbers Romelle…why don't you stay for a while longer?"

Romelle returns her look and then smiles, "Together we stand divided we fall?"

Allura returns the smile, "Exactly. The men can't gang up on us if we stand together against them."

Romelle laughs, "Great idea…let's get dressed and go to castle control before breakfast. I'll contact Bandor and let him know I've decided to extend my visit."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith groans as he wakes up. Slowly he lowers his head as the throbbing pain between his eyes makes him wish he was dead. He holds his forehead with one hand while reaching back to rub the stiff muscles in his neck with the other. He manages to open blurry eyes when he hears a groan coming from across the table from him. Once he manages to focus he sees Sven doing pretty much the same thing he is doing; trying to keep his head from falling off.

The door to the rec room opens and Lance breezes in carrying a tray, "Morning guys! How's the heads?"

Keith groans at the loudness of Lance's voice; he manages to make a rude hand gesture before lowering his head to his arms on the table. Lance chuckles at Keith's condition and then looks at the murderous expression on Sven's face as he whispers, "Not so loud you jerk…"

Lance chuckles again as he sets the tray down on the table between them, "Nice reception and here I was nice enough to bring you two coffee and aspirin."

Keith finally sits back up and grabs at the tray. He throws four aspirin in his mouth downing them with a gulp of the coffee. Lance smiles at Sven as he does the same thing, "Good thing you two don't drink that often…neither of you can handle the hangovers."

Keith groans as he slowly stands, "Shut up Lance…" He grabs his coffee cup and stumbles out of the room. Lance chuckles again as he watches Sven slowly drink his coffee. He studies Sven's pale face, "So are you still planning on leaving this morning; even with that hangover?"

Sven gives him a dirty look, "I'll be fine…I need to get Romelle home before she gets into any more mischief."

xxxxxxxxxx

Later the girls walk arm in arm into the breakfast room talking animatedly and laughing before noticing the men are already seated eating breakfast. Sven and Keith are sitting side by side and both look up and glare at the women as they take seats together across from them. Allura looks brightly at them, "Good morning gentlemen…" Keith and Sven both look away from them and back down to their plates.

Pidge looks up from his breakfast, "Morning Princess. Did you enjoy the ball last night?" Allura looks over at Keith who just picked up his cup of coffee and was taking a sip when she purred out, "Oh…it was extremely enjoyable…"

Keith chokes on his coffee and starts coughing causing Hunk to thump him on the back as he looks up and glares at Allura again who just smiles serenely at him. Lance is sitting in his seat having all he can do not to laugh hysterically. Pidge having no idea of what happened last night had just set Keith up perfectly for Allura.

Romelle who had laughed quietly behind her hand looks across the table at Sven who was watching her with an angry expression on his face. She smiles at him, "Morning Sven. Feeling alright this morning? Your eyes look a little bloodshot."

Sven glares at her again, "Eat your breakfast Romelle so we can get on the shuttle and head for home."

Romelle smiles at him innocently, "Did I forget to tell you. I'm not leaving yet this morning. I've decided to extend my stay. I informed Bandor this morning."

Sven stares at her dumbfounded, "The shuttle leaves in an hour…"

Romelle smiles at him again, "You can still go back to Pollux today if you wish Sven…"

Sven instantly gets angry and glares at her again, "Like hell I'm leaving you here alone…"

Romelle looks at him innocently, "I'm not here alone. I have Allura to keep me company."

Sven opens his mouth, shuts it, opens it again manages to make a gurgling sound in his throat before he gets up and leaves the room saying something in Norwegian the whole way. Allura and Romelle look at each other trying not to laugh before Allura looks back across the table and notices Keith glaring at her again.

She looks at him innocently, "Are you feeling alright Keith or did you get a little too much evening air last night? You look a little pale this morning…"

Keith flushes crimson and looks away. Shaking his head slowly he also gets up and follows Sven out of the room mumbling under his breath the whole way.

Hunk and Pidge watch Keith leave confused as Lance waits till Keith is out of the room and out of earshot before he busts a gut laughing. Romelle and Allura both look at him inquisitively and he holds up his hands in surrender before he wipes at the tears in his eyes, "Don't start on me ladies… I'm not going to say or do anything that will paint a target on me. All I will say is well done!" He picks up his coffee cup and walks out of the room still laughing. Hunk and Pidge look at each other and shrug before they get up and leave the room following Lance.

Romelle looks at Allura, "Why did they all leave? I can understand Sven and Keith, but the others?"

Allura looks puzzled as well then suddenly remembers, "I forgot…Keith wanted a training session this morning in the gym to make up for the missed Lion practice. Quick grab a piece of toast and let's go. I need to change and get down there!"

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time Allura and Romelle get to the gym the men are already half way through the session. Keith glares at Allura when she arrives but makes no comment. Romelle walks to the other side of the room and takes a seat while Allura joins Lance who raises an eyebrow at her. She just shakes her head at him, "Don't start…" Lance grins at her and nods then begins her workout.

Later Sven finishes up his bout with Keith neither of them had their hearts in it with the headaches they have. He grabs his towel to leave for the shower. He passes where Romelle is sitting as he goes and doesn't look at her until she calls his name. She attempts to smile at him but he just turns and walks away to the shower room. Upset Romelle slips out of the gym unnoticed by Allura and wanders to her room wiping away at the tears going down her cheeks.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge follow Sven out of the gym heading for the showers as Keith finishes putting away the equipment. Allura looks around and notices Romelle has left so Allura approaches him, "Want some help Keith?"

He glances back at her then gives a curt, "No."

Allura looks at Keith exasperated with her hands on her hips, "Come on Keith… I know you were upset with me last night about the costume switch but you don't need to continue to be angry over it."

Keith turns around to face her glaring at her before he growls out, "Do you have any idea of what kind of danger you could have been in if an attack happened? I would have left your side in a heartbeat to run to the woman I thought was you."

Allura shakes her head at him, "Keith if something would have happened you would have found out quickly who I was. Do you really think I would have continued to hide my identity if something would have happened?"

Keith shakes his head at her and raises his voice, "You don't get it! Anything could have happened!"

Allura smiles impishly at him, "What could have happened to me? I was with you."

Keith continues to glare at her for a moment before he speaks in a low voice, "You were in more danger than you know…"

Allura arches her eyebrow at him, "From what?"

Unable to take it anymore Keith grabs Allura and pushes her up against the wall pushing his groin into hers. Allura can feel the full hard pulsing length of Keith against her as his mouth attacks hers; his hand holding her head in place while his tongue plunders her mouth. Allura feels her body come to life as every nerve ending is screaming as Keith shifts and his other hand comes up to caress her breast through her shirt.

Allura clings to Keith her fingers in his hair and moans as her nipple grows taunt under Keith caressing hand while a heaviness begins between her legs. Keith makes a moaning sound in his throat and the kiss changes as he lets go of her head. He runs the hand down along her side and cups her bottom pushing her even more against his aching groin while his hand continues to caress her breast. Allura breaks the kiss as she says his name almost like a caress against his lips. Keith closes his eyes and lays his forehead against hers before he whispers, "You will be the death of me…" dropping his hands while he tries to gain some control over his body.

Allura smiles at him and runs her hands down his back stopping just above his butt before moving back up enjoying the feeling of his firm muscles jumping under her hands. Keith groans a little again then he finally breaks contact by stepping away from her before meeting her eyes whispering, "Allura we can't…" He stops when he hears someone coming and steps even further away from her as Lance walks back into the room his hair still wet from his shower.

Lance stops and looks from one to the other, the flushed faces, messed up hair and the guilty look on Keith's face speaking volumes. He grins at them, "Did I interrupt something?"

Keith glares at him, "Shut up Lance…" and walks away heading for the showers.

Lance chuckles as he walks up to Allura, "So did you initiate that one?"

Allura raises her eyebrows at him as she crosses her arms, "That's for me to know and you to never find out…"

Lance laughs some more, "Just don't tease the poor man too much Allura. The rest of us have to live with his crankiness."

Allura rolls her eyes while she shakes her head at him and leaves the gym.

xxxxxxxxxx

Romelle lies on her bed her face pressed into her pillow. She continues to cry. No matter how much she may appear brave to Allura, laughing off the boys' anger, Sven's continued anger and his unwillingness to speak to her was getting to her.

She almost wishes they had never changed the costumes when the door opens and she lies still as she hears Sven enter the room. She continues to lie still as she feels the bed sink under his weight and then hears him sigh, "Romelle?"

Not wanting him to know she was crying Romelle says nothing and ignores him until she feels his hand move along her back. She closes her eyes as his hand moves from her back to her shoulder as he pulls her over, "Sven don't!"

He ignores her and pulls her up to his chest. He uses his hand to raise her chin when she tries to hide her face against him. Romelle opens her eyes as Sven lowers his face, "Don't cry Romelle…" and gently kisses her on the lips before moving his lips to her forehead and holding her against him again. Romelle wraps her arms around him crying all the while. She finally stutters out, "I…hate it…when you…won't talk …to me."

Sven closes his eyes while holding on to her, "I'm sorry love. You made me so angry I didn't want to say something I would regret later."

Romelle sits up and wipes at her cheeks, "Why were you so angry though?"

Sven opens his eyes and looks at her incredulously, "Romelle…where the hell do I start! Let's see there was the if something would have happened you would have been left to deal with it on your own because I would have run to the castle maid thinking she was you. Then there was the way you tortured me all night while I thought you were watching me from across the room." He raises his voice to yell, "Finally all the men in that ballroom including my best friends were drooling over your half naked body! You think I don't have a right to be angry?"

Romelle narrows her eyes at him, "What about my anger Sven?"

He looks at her flabbergasted, "What were you angry about?"

Romelle starts ticking things off, "How about you boys cheating and knowing our costumes in advance? You completely ruined all of our fun. We might as well have gone to the ball in regular gowns. Then there was you trying to torture the woman you thought was me! I know what you were doing Sven. I spoke to Anna she told me all the little tricks you were trying to play. So why is what I did so different? What are you really angry about? That I managed to fool you?"

Sven looks into her outraged face prepared to argue back when he stops and thinks about it. He finally grins at her chagrined, "You have a point…"

Romelle raises her eyebrows at him. She wasn't prepared for him to just agree with her. He pulls her back to him and kisses her before looking into her eyes, "You're right…you had a right to be angry with me. But if you ever wear an outfit like that around anyone other than me ever again I will spank you."

Romelle looks into his eyes and laughs, "Liked that one did you?"

Sven smiles wickedly at her, "You looked stunning…but I don't want anyone else to see it."

She leans forward and kisses him before blinking her eyelashes at him seductively, "Should I put it back on?"

Sven holds onto her while he nibbles on her lips, "Why bother?" then leans her back onto the bed falling on top of her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Coran walks into castle control and notices Keith sitting at the console. He approaches him, "Commander you missed dinner. I thought it was Pidge's turn to be on duty?"

Keith turns around in the chair, "He was still tired from being up late last night so I took his turn."

Coran studies him closely, "That was very kind of you, but why do I think it has more to do with you hiding from someone?"

Keith's eyes turn guarded, "Who would I need to hide from Coran?"

Coran smiles mysteriously at him, "You know in my youth I used to love balls. All the women look fantastic and the dancing…well let's just say I used to be very light on my feet." He sits on the edge of the console and looks down at Keith, "These days I abhor balls. They are more responsibility than fun and I always try to escape from them whenever possible. Imagine my surprise when I stood on the balcony trying to cool off when I noticed you kissing someone in the garden."

Keith opens his mouth and shuts it again. Coran smiles at him and continues, "I was happy for you since you take your responsibilities so seriously Commander. You never take time for yourself to go flirt with women like Lance and Hunk do. When I saw you and the young lady coming back toward the ballroom I stepped back inside and off to the side so you wouldn't see me although I could still see you."

Keith turns scarlet red, "Coran…"

Coran holds up his hand to stop him, "I saw your face when Allura took off the mask and how shocked you were. I also detected a note of happiness before you realized everything that happened. Then you became angry wrapping Allura in your cloak and carrying her back out to the garden so everyone in the ballroom wouldn't see you leaving with her or realize who the mysterious beauty in the white dress was since Sven so conveniently had all the attention focused on himself and Romelle."

Keith shuts his eyes in horror, "Coran…I'm so sorry…" and stops when Coran grabs his shoulder. He looks up into Coran's eyes as Coran stands back upright and speaks again, "Once I got Nanny and we went to Allura's room to confront her on her behavior of the evening I was surprised to see the hole in her wall. Kind of an extreme response from you wasn't it Commander?" He continues not letting Keith answer, "At first I wondered about it. After all I could understand you being angry that she put herself at risk and then tricked you into kissing her. But that still didn't fit the response until I realized you are in love with her aren't you Keith?"

Keith looks up shocked at Coran's guess and Coran smiles at him, "Only a man in love would let a woman make him that angry. My question is what are your intentions toward Allura?"

Keith stutters, "She is a princess…I can't…"

Coran shakes his head at him and interrupts, "Keith it doesn't matter that she is a princess and you are a pilot. I've known for some time that Allura is in love with you; I just never imagined that you would love her back."

Keith looks at him confused and Coran smiles at him, "What I am bungling my way through Commander is that as long as your intentions are honorable I wouldn't object to you courting Allura. You have already proven yourself to be an admirable man. No one on Arus would object to your marrying the princess."

Keith looks away for a moment before he mumbles, "Nanny would…"

Coran gives a short laugh, "Well almost no one…but enough of this. Allura was upset when you didn't come to dinner. Go find her and I'll take over your shift."

Keith gets up out of the command chair and leaves the control room stunned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura stands out on the balcony watching the sunset with a heavy heart. She was remembering Keith's kiss in the gym but also his words of "Allura we can't…" and she hasn't seen him since. He had spent the rest of the day avoiding her going so far as to skip dinner so he wouldn't have to be in the same room with her. Allura wipes the singular tear off her cheek and almost wishes she and Romelle hadn't switched the costumes. It would be better to have never known what it was like to kiss Keith than to have him treat her like a pariah now.

She turns toward the door as she hears it open and Romelle steps through with a shawl wrapped around her. She is carrying a second one that she hands to Allura. She smiles softly at her, "Cover up it's chilly out here."

Allura throws the shawl around her shoulders then turns back to watch the sunset again. Romelle sighs, "I take it you still haven't found Keith?"

Allura doesn't answer but shakes her head no. She wipes at her cheek again before she looks at Romelle, "At least you and Sven have made up."

Romelle smiles as she remembers the afternoon spent in Sven's arms, "Once we talked it all out I think the thing that bothered him the most was remembering the way all the men in the room were watching us when we entered. Keith and Lance included…" as she turns her eyes back to Allura.

Allura turns away looking over the balcony again, "I think I've ruined everything; Keith can't even stand to be in the same room with me now…"

Romelle touches her arm, "It will all work out Allura. Have some patience." She looks back at the balcony door and notices Sven gesturing to her to come to him. She pats Allura's arm again, "Don't stay out too long." then turns and leaves the balcony. She walks through the door and looks at Sven inquisitively. He smiles at her and takes her arm guiding her down the hall.

Keith steps around the corner he had been hiding behind and walks to the balcony door. He studies Allura as she watches the sunset. The red of the setting sun making her hair shine and seem auburn. He quietly opens the door quite happy that Allura was lost in her own thoughts and hadn't noticed it. He steps up behind her and places a kiss on her neck grabbing her arms to keep her still as she gasps, "Keith!"

He chuckles into her ear, "At least you knew it was me…" then continues kissing her neck making her shiver with something besides the chill of the night air as his arms come around her caressing her waist. Allura sighs and finally turns into his arms placing her hands on his chest and looking into his dark eyes, "I thought you were avoiding me…"

He flushes and looks chagrined, "I was…but then I had an interesting conversation with Coran."

Allura's eyebrows almost go to her hairline, "Do I want to know?"

Keith smiles at her, "He saw us in the garden kissing last night."

Allura flushes, "What did he say?"

Keith leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips before pulling her as close to him as he can hugging her, "He gave me permission to court you…" Allura pulls back out of his arms and looks up into his face shocked, "He gave permission?"

Keith laughs at the expression on her face and begins kissing her. He teases her lips open with his tongue before deepening the kiss. They kiss for several moments until Keith hears her sigh then pulls back looking into her sapphire eyes, "Thank you for switching costumes…"

Allura looks up at him shocked and he smiles at her again, "If you and Romelle hadn't switched costumes I wouldn't have kissed you in the garden and I would still be hiding my feelings for you thinking I wasn't good enough to love a princess."

Allura smiles brightly at him, "You love me?"

Keith chuckles then looks at her seriously, "Yes I love you Allura, but if you ever wear an outfit like that again out in public I swear I will spank you…" then leans down and kisses her breathless.


End file.
